


Of Roots and Regrets

by Liravell



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Constanze Weber - Claire Perot, Constanze Weber - Diane Dassigny, F/F, F/M, Fantasy AU, Implied Relationships, Nymphs & Dryads, Poetic and Thirsty, Two Constanzes, cause why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liravell/pseuds/Liravell
Summary: Constanze whispered to the trees, whispered to her sleeping sisters until the branches began to fill with quiet music and chanting.Then the boy stopped. He heard it. He looked at the trees and heard the forest singing around him.‘Beautiful..’Another drabble in the Fantasy AU series





	Of Roots and Regrets

Sunlight warmed her skin with its delicate rays. She heard her sisters’ laughter mixed with the rustle of leaves and birdsong that surrounded them. When Constanze opened her eyes for a second she thought that it was winter, the seasons changed so quickly if she didn’t pay attention. Everything was covered with white fluff. It took her a second to realize that it was the seeds of cottonwood that her sister played with on the fresh, spring air. Constanze could feel the tingling grass and colorful petals under her bare feet. The same petals that were probably stuck in her golden hair.

The meadow was full of life. Covered in flowers, surrounded by oaks, cottonwoods, and birches, giving a home to birds and butterflies, it was marvelous, yet probably the most unique were the twin trees in its center. Two smooth Wisterias sprung from the exact same place. Their trunks twisted around each other as if in some mysterious embrace. Their branches entangled with each other, fingers refusing to let go of the sisterly hand. It could be one tree, somehow deformed to this esoteric shape, but the Wisterias were different. One of them was overflowing with violet flowers which gave a strong, sweet scent. The other’s blossom was blue, the color of the clear sky above them, and the smell was subtle and fresh. Even the bark was different - one illuminated by a golden shine, the other darkened by some forgotten fire. They were one, yet still separate.

Constanze shook the blue and violet flowers off of her and left the trees’ shadow. Sophie and Josepha played with the flying seeds, spinning amongst the warm snow, their dresses made of leaves floating on the cheerful wind. Her other sisters sat in the sun or joined the lighthearted dance of the dryads. As Constanze was about to approach the elegant Caterina, the guardian, and spirit of scarlet roses, she noticed a glimmer in the corner of her eye. A metal reflecting the light. A buckle? It came from the direction of a small, unfrequented path that led through the woods...

‘Maybe this day will be something to remember,’ she whispered to herself while a smile of excitement grew on her face. She took a step forward, heading to the path, not so far from the meadow when she felt someone holding her hand. Looking behind she saw her sister. Her twin. The blue dress contrasted with her black hair sprinkled with the same petals that covered the Wisterias. She had a sharper look than her blonde twin and her nature was shyer, yet despite those differences, the two dryads shared thoughts, a heart… and a name.

‘It quite far from here. I’m not sure you can make it.’ she said shyly, making herself look smaller as if not sure how her violet counterpart will react to the interruption.

‘It’s worth trying, you know that.’ They understood each other well. Constanzes thought the same way, desired same things. And right now they wanted to run and discover what caused that unusual shine.

‘In that case, I believe we should go together, don’t you think Constanze?’ the dryad asked, a wicked smile appearing on her lips in a blink of an eye. Her blonde sister just bit her lip, trying to hold back her enthusiasm, and nodded. Hand in hand they left the meadow.

They could not go far. As spirits of nature, they were bound to their plants. Constanze often felt like she could fly away with the softest touch of wind, sometimes she even wanted to leave. Yet she had roots. She had her sisters. And she could go only as far as the breeze carried her flowers.

They could not go far yet they were able to reach the path leading through the woods to see the wanderer clearly. His messy, brown hair, his gold-covered eyes, and a charming smile.

‘A mortal! Look at him!’ The black haired Constanze whispered to her sister, her voice high from emotions. They rarely had an opportunity to see humans. For men, the forest was dangerous, mysterious and unknown. For creatures like them, the forest was a safe place where they could live in peace. Unfortunately, Constanze wanted something more than safety. ‘Do you think we could get his attention?’

‘You know mortals can’t see us, dear sister...’ the sweet voice hesitated. ‘But there may be a way…’

Constanze ran ahead of the rider, her twin following her steps. The invisible force pulling them back to the meadow got stronger with every step yet they resisted. Constanze stopped in the middle of the road, the boy riding right at her. The human did not see her. His horse did. The beautiful animal stopped right in front of her, refusing to take another step.

‘What is it, Hyacinth?’ The boy tried to persuade the animal to continue the ride in vain. ‘Was the journey a bit too tiring?’ he got off of his horse.

When he took its reins, ready to walk beside it, he was so close to the dryad that she could see the color of his eyes, smell his skin, she could reach out and touch his hair, his chin, his lips… She felt her sister behind her back, her hands wrapped around Constanze’s waist, looking at the rare creature and shielded from it by her twin. For a moment they stood like that. Two silhouettes twisted in an embrace, enchanted and excited, and a man, stopping his journey, his hand resting on the side of the grey horse in a gesture of sympathy.

And then the boy moved past them, his shoulder brushing the dryad’s arm, leading his horse forward. The blonde girl let out a sigh as the human touched her, she didn’t even notice how still she stood and how shallow she breathed not to ruin the moment. When she looked at black haired Constanze she saw a blush on her cheeks and fascination in her eyes. They couldn’t deny that they wanted him to stay… Just for a moment longer… Just…

And then her twin sister let out a small cry. She had a plan. The dryad walked to the trees on the side of the road, leaving her sister in the middle of the road, still struck by this unique feeling, and whispered. Constanze whispered to the trees, whispered to her sleeping sisters until the branches began to fill with quiet music and chanting.

Then the boy stopped. He heard it. He looked at the trees and heard the forest singing around him.

‘Beautiful. How is this possible?’ they could hear his soft voice. The sisters took a step forward and… he was out of reach. The force pulling them back was too strong.

They’ve never met a human before. Not a man certainly. That mortal was magnificent. He looked charming as blooming roses and had a voice that reminded them of the nearest river’s whisper. Yet after this meeting, after seeing him, they wanted more. Just a touch. A real touch. Constanzes wanted to know if his skin was smooth as petals, was his hair soft as deer’s fur. Did his lips taste like fresh water or raspberries? With every thought, they wanted more and more...  but the boy stepped too far. The wind carried their petals only to that point. Not any further. They had roots and they could feel them pushing the dryads back to their home. The whole nature said clearly that this mortal was not for them, that they shall stay hidden among the leaves, for they are not human and could never be.

The branches stopped singing, their sleeping sisters, forgetting about Constanzes’ request. For a second they stood in silence again, another frozen moment of peace, and then the boy walked away unaware of two, lovely dryads that watched his every step with regret.

‘He left. We should also go…’ The messy black hair floated on the wind as Constanze spoke, her words almost too quiet to hear.

‘Yes… It’s time to join the rest of our sisters. Again.’ The other’s sister voice was bitter.

She did not want to go back. She loved her life. The touch of wind, the sunlight, petals in the air and laughter of her sisters as nature changed. But she wanted more. She did not want to spend the rest of her life asleep in a tree or playing with other dryads. She wanted to travel. She wanted to meet people and creatures. She wanted to be visible. To have a real voice. And she knew that her twin shared that longing. _They_ wanted freedom. But they had roots, a place and a family they were bound to, so they went back to sit under two, unique Wisterias, dying from regret and boredom.

And then they saw butterflies, and with butterflies came their guardian. A nymph dressed in blue. An adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to my lovely beta, JulyRutile <3 May she forgive me that I forgot to tag her


End file.
